The Devil's Gift
by Crimson Darkness8
Summary: To Seras, The Devil's Curse is a gift.


Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing or any of the characters therein. I get nothing from writing this besides utter satisfaction. Please don't sue.

Warnings: Explicit femslash (lesbian loving). Involves blood. (seriously, not for the squeamish.) You have been properly warned.

A/N: I love Hellsing and I could only ever find a handful of good Integra/Seras ones so I decided to write one myself. Depending on how this one turns out, I might write more. Please tell me what you think.

The Devil's Gift

Seras opened her eyes slowly and looked up at the ceiling of her coffin.

Soon it would be time.

She rose from her coffin, wearing nothing more than a pair of black boy shorts and a white t-shirt. She walked out of her room barefoot, making her way down the hall and up the basement stairs.

Once a month, for a few days, Seras was to perform a special duty for Sir Integra Wingates Hellsing of the Hellsing Organization. It had come about by surprise to both Seras and Intergra actually. The first time it had happened, had been an unforgivable accident on Seras' part.

Ever since Sir Integra had made Seras drink her blood, Seras had been highly sensitive to Integra's unique scent. Unfortunately for Seras, her blood lust got the better of her one night and she, for lack of a better term, assaulted Sir Integra. Afterwards, the shock and fear of what she'd done had almost been too much for Seras. She'd expected Integra to put a bullet in her head right then and there but it didn't come. Instead Integra ordered that this "duty" be continued from then on. That was six months ago and Seras still had trouble wrapping her mind around the whole situation. She dare not imagine what her master would do if he found out.

She continued through out the manor until she came to the door leading to Sir Integra's office. She knocked softly, awaiting an answer.

"Come in." She heard Integra's voice respond.

Seras shuddered at the sound before opening the door and walking inside. The door closed with a soft thud and Seras made her way further into the large office.

Seras stopped when she was front and centered with Integra's desk. She watched patiently as Integra continued working at her desk. Integra paused and looked up at Seras with her piercing blue eyes. Even with her glasses on, Integra still had a paralyzing affect on whom ever she turned her gaze onto. Especially Seras.

"Is it time?" Integra asked, her expression void of emotion.

"Almost, Sir Integra." Seras replied, fidgeting a little.

There was a whisper of a smile on her lips as Integra replied. "Very well then."

She stood up gracefully and unbuttoned her blazer. She shrugged it off and put it on her chair. She then proceeded to take off her gloves, cross bearing tie, and finally her glasses, and laid them on the desk neatly. Seras could feel her gums itch with the familiar sensation of her fangs growing as Integra walked around her desk, slowly, almost teasing. Standing in front of Seras, Integra leaned back against her desk and said,

"You may begin."

Seras almost lunged at Integra before catching herself. She ignored the amused look in Integra's eyes and walked as steadily as she could towards her. She could feel the haze of her blood lust creeping over the edges of her mind.

She stood before Integra for a moment, trying to figure out where to start. She wanted to start at Integra's neck, sucking and nibbling before sinking in her fangs. Instead she dropped to her knees, deciding to stay away from Integra's neck for the moment.

With Integra's help, she removed her shoes. She moved her hands to the top of Integra's trousers and undid the snap. She could hear Integra's heartbeat quicken as she began to unzip the trousers. Integra raised her hips as Seras slid them over her hips and down her legs, guiding her feet out of the trousers. Seras tossed them to the side before grasping Integra's hips gently and leaning in. She lifted Integra's shirt with her nose and kissed Integra's stomach lightly, the tip of her tongue playing across the soft flat surface.

Integra's breath hitched with each light lick, her all business facade fading. She buried her hands into Seras' blonde hair and gently pulled her to her feet. Seras rose at Integra's tugs and sighed when their lips met in a soft touch. She continued to kiss Integra softly as her hands traveled up Integra's sides to her shoulders. Her tongue slid across Integra's bottom lip as her hands moved to the first button of her blouse.

Integra sighed and parted her lips as Seras began unbuttoning her blouse. Seras slid the tip of her tongue into Integra's mouth and circled the tip of Integra's tongue. Integra made a whimpering sound in the back of her throat and it took all of Seras' restraint to keep from ripping Integra's shirt open and ravaging her.

Instead she pulled out of the kiss and began to follow the path her hands had set, with her lips, teeth, and tongue. She lingered at Integra's neck for a moment, sliding her tongue across Integra's nape. The muscles in her jaw tightened as she sucked lightly at Integra's neck. It was always risky to do this when she was so close to loosing herself to the blood lust, but hearing the lovely sounds that crept from Integra's lips was always worth it to Seras.

She pulled away from Integra's neck and moved on reluctantly. She wanted to stay longer but her blood lust was making her impatient. Once her mouth was level with Integra's breasts, she used her tongue to trace the edge of Intergra's white bra. She pulled away and looked up at Integra to make sure she was watching before wrapping her lips around Integra's hardened nipple.

A strangled moan fell from Integra's lips as she arched her back. Seras suppressed a smile. She sucked softly for a moment before biting down hard enough to give Integra a delicious mixture of pain and pleasure. Integra moaned louder and suddenly there was more of the scent that awoke Seras, catching her off guard.

Before she knew what she was doing, Seras dropped to her knee's and was pulling Integra's underwear down her legs. Her blood lust was in control now as she grabbed Integra's right leg and lifted it onto her shoulder. She kissed her way from the inside of Integra's knee towards her center.

Halfway there Seras stopped to lick Integra's inner thigh slowly. Her nostrils flared with more of the scent she was seeking, mixed with the scent that was uniquely Integra. She growled in the back of her throat. She was growing tired of foreplay. She sucked the skin she was currently licking, between her teeth and used her fangs to pinch the skin, making sure that she only bruised the flesh.

Integra moaned again, thrusting her hips toward Seras in the process. And there it was, the reward Sera had been working for. She smelled it first, a sharp metallic smell that made her mind go fuzzy, the way it had the first time Seras smelt it. Then she saw it, a drop of blood trailing down Integra's left inner thigh.

She watched as it slid down Integra's leg, as if hypnotized, before leaning in to catch the drop on her tongue. The moment her tongue caught the drop, Seras's eyes slid shut and a guttural moan escaped her. She slid her tongue upward along the trail. By the time she arrived to the source of the blood, she was panting.

Wasting no time, she slid her tongue along Integra's nether lips once before delving into her folds. She flicked her tongue over Integra's bundle of nerves. Integra's hips bucked and her breath hitched. Seras delved deeper, collecting every drop of blood she could find, smiling when Integra's grip on her hair tightened.

Seras continued on her slow path, enjoying the pleasant taste of blood mixed with Integra's own unique taste. When she arrived at Integra's entrance, she paused a moment, collecting the blood and juices that was there before pushing the tip of her tongue into Integra. She was rewarded with a gush of what had to be her most favorite taste in the world, as Integra gasped, her grip tightening to borderline painful. Seras resisted the urge to shove her tongue into Integra as far as she could, as she held Integra's hips still.

Instead, she pushed her tongue inwards slowly, inch by inch, swiping her tongue along Integra's inner walls along the way. Integra was trying not to loose complete control of herself. Seras' tongue was making it very difficult though, every breath she took coming out as a moan. She wasn't sure how much more she could take.

Seras could tell that Integra was close by the way her inner walls quivered around her tongue. It wouldn't take much more to push her over the edge. She pushed her tongue in further until she reached Integra's hymen, telling her that she could go no further. She pulled her tongue out slowly and slid her tongue upward over Integra's folds to flick her tongue over her clit before sliding back down to bury her tongue inside Integra again.

Seras repeated this action two more times before Integra arched her back, moaning as her walls convulsed and spasmed around Seras's tongue. Seras moaned in content as she was met with another gush of blood and juices. She used her tongue to lap up every drop before letting Integra pull her to her feet as her blood lust cleared from her mind. She was always wary of losing herself like that for fear that she might go too far and hurt Integra.

Integra must have noticed the guilt that she always felt afterwards, because Integra pulled her into a passionate kiss, effectively distracting Seras. It always amazed Seras how Integra had no qualms about kissing her afterwards. Seras kissed back with just as much passion, enjoying their fight for dominance, before Integra pulled out of the kiss.

She leaned her forehead against Seras's, her eyes closed. She sighed.

"Well done Seras," she said before allowing a smile to grace her lips. She opened her eyes to gaze into Seras' blood red ones with a softness that only Seras had ever seen.

"Now for your reward."

End


End file.
